Limbo
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Jack and Angela realize that there’s only one place left in the Jeffersonian where they don’t have to worry about security cameras or interruption. //Hodgela//


This has been sitting around on my computer for quite some time, so I figured I'd post it. Not the best thing ever, but hey, I was bored and the idea - in my opinion - was cute, no matter how badly it turned out. :) We'll see if I ever continue with Bones fics... I have a whole batch of them just sitting around half-finished. So thanks for reading, and please review. Feedback is very much appreciated!

Limbo

Right before noon at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. a multitude of people flitter in and out – mostly out – in order to fully enjoy their lunch breaks. Today, like every other day, was no different. And, because it was no different, Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro were still both inside of the Jeffersonian Institute with no real plans to leave.

They used to go out to lunch: As friends, they would discuss work or just their lives in general; as a new couple, they began to flirt and smile and exchange pleasant moments with one another, often just enjoying each other's company and one another's smile. After what they had been through, however – the amazing dates, the near-death experiences, the beautiful proposals, the hard decisions, the shocking news – they had started to stay in more. Not because they disliked going to lunch together; no, they enjoyed each other's company more and more every second. It was, in fact, _because_ of that enjoyment that they stayed in.

After all, it was rather difficult to re-visit a restaurant without laughing and blushing once you had slipped off into the bathroom together and made love.

Besides, it was much more practical to say in. Bathroom stalls were hard to maneuver in, plus people often walked in. That was the last thing you wanted to happen – being in the middle of something extremely private and all of a sudden – knock, knock, is anybody in there? Plus, as Angela had once pointed out, public bathrooms were dirty. I mean, if _they_ had done things there, imagine what everybody else had done there – all of the thousands of people that may have visited that bathroom and done things much worse.

And – though neither would ever admit it – the atmosphere the different storage rooms gave was to die for. There was nothing like having a little bit of role-play with your sex, especially if that role-play involved you, your respective partner, and authentic medieval helmets and weapons.

Just like every other day, Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro were planning to stay in.

Or, that was what Jack thought.

So today, like every other day, he entered the holographic's room at ten to noon. Angela was sitting at her desk, like always, bent over some paperwork. She was obviously frustrated (paperwork tended to do that to her), and so absorbed in the annoying task that she hadn't noticed him enter. Good. He crept over behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind and kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry, Jack," she said, a small smile on her face but a sigh in her eyes. "I've got some, eh… bad news." He looked at her, ears perking up and stomach tightening ever so slightly at those words.

"It's a no go on the storage rooms today." He looked at her, shrugged, gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Busy?" he asked, thinking that perhaps she had been neglecting more work than he had thought. Surprisingly, she shook her head.

"No, not… quite." Jack looked at her, confused.

"See…" Angela had begun to continue, then trailed off. Then she sifted through the pile of papers on her desk, pulling out a CD from the mass of other things.

"Close the door," she commanded, and he quickly did so before she popped the CD – which he now realized was a DVD – into her computer and turned down the volume ever so slightly.

What he saw then made him, the usually composed Jack Hodgins, blush. Not the kind where your cheeks turned a thousand different shades of red – no, he was still too manly for that – but the kind where you started sweating and laughing nervously.

Because there they were. Him and Angela, on an exact replica of the bed used by Queen Victoria during the nineteenth century, sheets forgotten as they moved together, essentially trying to defy the laws of physics.

Jack looked up at her, his eyes now questioning. All of this was, well… embarrassing enough without wondering where it had come from in the first place. She knew what he wanted to ask without him having to, thankfully.

"Apparently they've added security camera's to the storage rooms." He raised an eyebrow. So this was a _security tape_? A feeling of dread spread through him – who else had seen this?

He was in luck; Angela was in a mind-reading mood. "Besides us, only Cam and one other security guard have seen this. Point is, I don't think we want them to see anymore, which means the storage spaces are all off limits." Angela let out a slight sigh and a small pout.

"And they've put them _everywhere_?" he asked. After all, there were other private places in the Jeffersonian… or so he hoped.

Angela gave a nod. "Everywhere." Then, she got a strange look in her eyes. "Except…"

"Except?" At this point any except sounded good to him – it was only her tone that threw him off. It was somewhat cautious, somewhat playful, and somewhat something else he couldn't quite identify.

"Except, well… except…" she kept repeating herself, as if she couldn't quite say it. After a few more false starts, she let it out. "Except, well, Limbo."

Jack contemplated this for a second. Strangely enough, the idea didn't seem half bad to him. Sure, limbo was full of thousands of lost souls, names unknown and stories not yet told. But it was a solution that didn't involve random restaurants, driving all the way back to his house (_their house_, he reminded himself; Angela had finally moved in with him), or making it awkward for other people to walk into the holographic's room.

"Well," Jack started. He was closer to her suddenly, leaning down towards her chair so that he could smell her hair and that unique scent that was her. "It's not very romantic," he stated.

By now, her arms were wrapped around his neck, her dark eyes staring into his. She pulled him into a kiss, not overly passionate but enough of a taste of the fire and passion they normally shared during this hour for him to remember a few of the things he loved about her so much.

"But it'll have to do." Angela nodded at this, happy that they agreed, and they headed off down the halls, simultaneously trying not to trip over anything or scare anyone off.


End file.
